Cartas de Neal
by Sabrina Weasley
Summary: Después de un tiempo en Florida, Neal no logra olvidar a Candy por lo que decide cumplir su amenaza.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro y con el fin de entretenerme.

* * *

><p>Miami, Florida; 13 de octubre de 1915<p>

Querida Candy:

Espero que estas líneas te encuentren bien de salud y que estés disfrutando tu cambio de residencia al Hogar de Ponny. Ese detalle lo supe por Johnson, él se lo comentó a mi padre en una reunión de negocios que tuvieron.

Candy, seré breve, el motivo de esta carta es comunicarte mi decisión, ya que en parte es por ti que decidí a hacer lo que ahora te contaré: me voy a enrolar como voluntario para ir a la guerra. Sí, como lo lees, esta vez no es una treta ni un engaño. Para cuando leas esta carta ya iré rumbo al frente. Los meses que he pasado aquí en Florida con la esperanza de reponerme de tu rechazo han sido muy difíciles. He trabajado mucho junto con mi padre y estuvimos analizando la posibilidad de combinar los negocios con estudiar leyes aquí en la Universidad de Florida. Pero eso tendrá que esperar a mi regreso. A pesar de tener tanto que hacer y adaptarme a mi nueva vida, simplemente no puedo olvidarte. Me di cuenta que mi amor por ti no es un capricho más como todos, incluida tú, piensan. Ese sentimiento siempre había estado aquí, en mi pecho, sin saber cómo salir o manifestarse. Cuando quise obligar a casarte conmigo en verdad creía hacerte un bien, ya que sabía que nadie iba a amarte más que yo, que nadie te protegería tan fieramente como yo y también sabía que haría lo que fuera por ti, día con día para hacerte feliz a mi lado.

Sin embargo, no te lo pude hacer ver y entiendo que hayas visto en mí solamente a aquel que hizo desgraciada tu niñez y juventud. El trabajo arduo y las largas charlas que he sostenido con mi padre aquí, me han ayudado a ver todos los errores que cometí, no nada más contigo. Usé las artimañas con las que estaba acostumbrado a jugar y perdí. Todos venimos a Florida para alejarnos del escarnio de la sociedad de Chicago; pero al estar aquí me doy cuenta que mis demonios personales no se quedaron allá, siguen aquí conmigo.

La primera vez que amenacé con enlistarme fue solo porque sabía que era a lo que la tía abuela y mi madre más temían. Lo que menos deseo es causarles pena pero es algo que debo hacer. De todas las cosas que he dicho y hecho muy pocas puedo remediar y esto es algo que sí puedo cumplir. Me voy con la esperanza de que el fuego de la guerra me purifique y me haga ser un mejor hombre, un hombre digno, si no de ti, al menos de una mujer la mitad de buena que tú Candy. Si alguna vez regreso y nos volvemos a ver, podré verte a la cara sabiendo que cumplí mi deber y mi promesa y, quien sabe, tal vez entonces puedas verme de forma diferente. Si no regreso, sé que iré a reunirme con nuestros antepasados y no me avergonzaré pues sabré que di la vida luchando como un hombre.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal Leagan

* * *

><p>####, Francia; 10 de febrero de 1916<p>

Querida Candy:

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi carta y sobre todo por contestarla. Solamente tú y mi padre me han escrito, aunque él siempre incluye saludos de mamá. Me da gusto que todo esté yendo bien para ti. Aquí todavía no tengo mucho que contar, hasta ahora solo estoy recibiendo entrenamiento básico. No tengo muchos amigos y me he visto envuelto en un par de peleas, que ya no hay quien lo haga por mí y no he salido tan mal librado, aunque me he ganado un par de castigos de parte de mis superiores, sé que también su respeto. Me he acordado mucho de ti, porque aquí junto al campo de entrenamiento está instalado un hospital y hay muchas enfermeras, algunas también son americanas.

Sabes, me sorprendió mucho lo que me cuentas, que Eliza te escribió para solicitarte que me pidieras volver y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho aunque ni ella ni yo merezcamos tu ayuda. Sin embargo no puedo volver ahora, te lo repito, estar aquí no es solo un capricho. Mi padre me dice que incluso se ha pospuesto el compromiso y boda de Eliza con un hacendado de Florida hasta mi regreso, ella así lo quiere.

Pronto me enviarán a la acción, lo más probable es que sea a alguna trinchera o bien, por mis habilidades como jinete tal vez a alguna misión de reconocimiento. No puedo esperar a probar que realmente valgo, ya que ahí poco importará que me apellide Leagan o que sea parte del clan Andrew. Si alguien te pregunta, que no se preocupen, tampoco vine con la intención que algún alemán idiota me mate, les pienso dar algo de pelea. También se lo dije a mi padre, sé que se mortifica.

Me despido y como siempre, deseo que seas muy feliz.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal Leagan

* * *

><p>####, Francia; 15 de mayo de 1916<p>

Querida Candy:

Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir escribiéndome y por estar al pendiente de mi padre; también Eliza ha comenzado a escribirme e incluso me envió un paquete con pañuelos que ella misma bordó, le creo porque no es la puntada más fina que haya yo visto.

Por fin estuve en el frente, pasé unas semanas en una trinchera, trabé amistad con un chico inglés muy agradable, John Ronald, siempre fuma pipa y se la pasa escribiendo, en Inglaterra se acaba de graduar y quiere ser profesor y publicar un libro, dice que tristemente está sacando mucho material de esta guerra. Yo casi no acostumbraba fumar pero aquí lo he hecho más seguido, sobre todo para matar el tiempo y acompañar a Ronald.

Estar aquí realmente le afecta a uno, es desgarrador ver a tu compañero de barraca volar en pedazos por el fuego enemigo y cuando hay que elegir entre que sobreviva un alemán y que sobreviva uno de los nuestros (o yo mismo) prefiero que sea uno de nosotros, pero no deja de ser difícil.

Pronto me enviarán a una misión de rescate, detectaron un cuartel alemán donde se sabe que hay prisioneros, seré parte de la unidad de reconocimiento y luego procederemos a atacar. Deséame éxito, con suerte ayudaremos a alguien a volver a su hogar.

Que seas muy feliz, Candy.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal Leagan

P. D. Me ascendieron, ya soy sargento.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y comentar :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

####, Francia; 26 de junio de 1916

Candy:

Misión rescate éxito total. Encontramos Stear. Va a casa.

Neal

* * *

><p>####, Francia; 13 de agosto de 1916<p>

Querida Candy:

Me alegró mucho recibir tu carta, no tienes por qué agradecerme haber rescatado a Stear, cumplí mi deber como soldado, pero mentiría si te digo que no me alegré de saber que está vivo. Tal vez se le dificulte moverse un poco, pero él se las arreglará bien, ya ves que consiguió mantenerse con vida. Varios de los otros que rescatamos no corrieron con tanta suerte, dos habían perdido la vista y uno más no volverá a caminar. Stear a estas alturas ya debe estar con todos ustedes y sé que estarán felices.

No puedo describir lo que sentí al encontrarlo aquí en medio de toda esta desolación, le impresionó mucho saber que fuimos a su funeral. Digo cuantas veces alguien te platica después de sacarte de una prisión de guerra que fue a tu entierro. Pero bueno, eso de describir emociones y demás se lo dejo a mi amigo Ronald, que escribe largas cartas de amor a su esposa Edith, ¿sabes que se casaron poco antes de que él viniera al frente? Dice que eso le da un motivo para luchar y volver sano y salvo. Yo le conté que en mi caso fue al revés, el no casarme fue lo que me decidió a venir, en realidad le conté todo lo que pasó; me dijo que le ayudé a dar forma a un personaje, el heredero de una casa real venido a menos, que se enamora de alguien que está por encima de él y para ganar su mano debe demostrar que aún tiene honor y reconquistar el trono perdido. Le pregunté si al final este caballero logra estar con su amada pero el maldito me dijo que deberé leer su libro para saberlo.

Sabes, ahora también la tía abuela me ha escrito y me manda provisiones; los tíos Cornwell también me han mandado cartas y regalos; vaya hasta Archie se dignó escribir unas líneas. Sin embargo lo que más me conmovió fue recibir una breve carta de Patty, me agradecía haberle devuelto una razón para vivir y me deseaba mucha felicidad, también me mandó una pipa de marfil y una caja de tabaco muy fino, la mitad se lo di a Ronald, yo me quedé con el resto, para ocasiones especiales.

Tendré unos días de licencia que pasaré en París y luego volveré al frente, mi capitán dijo algo sobre mis habilidades de estratega y capacidad para enfocarme en el objetivo.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal L.

P.D. De todos los regalos que he recibido, el mejor ha sido el tuyo, llevo siempre conmigo ese crucifijo y saber que rezas por que regrese sano y salvo me hace pelear con renovados bríos.

* * *

><p>#####, Francia; 30 de septiembre de 1916<p>

Querida Candy:

He pasado unos días muy agradables en París, ojalá que todo esto termine pronto y puedas venir a conocer la ciudad, es hermosa y sé que te gustará verla. Nunca te imaginarás a quien encontré aquí, ¿recuerdas a Luisa? Esa chica que era tan amiga de Eliza en el San Pablo. Desde que empezó la guerra se unió a los equipos de voluntarias y ha recibido entrenamiento como enfermera, me dijo que le darán su diploma para poder seguir ejerciendo la profesión. Eso me ha hecho pensar en lo que haré cuando esto termine, el plan original era estudiar en la Universidad de Florida, pero la vida militar es de mi agrado, no sé, tal vez siga en esto.

Me dio mucho gusto recibir la invitación a la boda de Patty y Stear, pero en realidad no lamento no poder estar ahí, sé que mi lugar de momento es aquí. Sé que tal vez mis felicitaciones les lleguen algo atrasadas pero son sinceras. Les envié un regalo, busqué al pintor que hizo el pequeño cuadro del paisaje parisino que te envié antes, y le encargué algo un poco más grande, espero que les llegue bien.

Apenas ayer recibí una carta de Eliza, está escandalizada porque asegura que Patty se casó embarazada, si eso es cierto pues me alegrará recibir la noticia del nacimiento pronto, mi hermana se altera por nada. Creo que tal vez se esté desesperando por casarse ella misma, insiste en que se casará hasta que yo vuelva. Está de más que le insistan, ella como tú (y creo que también como yo), jamás han escuchado a nadie. ¿Quién lo diría? Que tienes algo en común con ella, jajaja puedo imaginar tu cara de horror al leer esto

En estos momentos estoy en un entrenamiento especial como artillero. Ya después entraré de nuevo en acción.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y comentar.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro y con el fin de entretenerme.

* * *

><p>####, Francia; 29 de noviembre de 1916<p>

Querida Candy:

Solo unas breves líneas para informarte que partiré al frente, para cuando esta te llegue yo ya estaré en combate, no puedo decirte con exactitud a donde, por si esta carta llegara a caer en malas manos. Tal vez no escriba en algún tiempo por lo mismo, pero quiero que sepas que desde donde esté no dejaré de pensar en ti y seguiré enviándote mi amor. Creí que no lo pondría por escrito, pero ya lo hice, siento que esta misión es importante y no quería quedarme sin decirlo.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

P.D. Por cierto, Ronald ya volvió a casa, le dio la fiebre de las trincheras.

* * *

><p>París, Francia; 26 de febrero de 1917<p>

Querida Candy:

Lamento mucho haberte preocupado tanto, me imagino que ya sabes por mi padre que fui herido de gravedad en batalla y que he pasado el último mes y medio recuperándome en un hospital en París. Fue una suerte que no me dieran por muerto, dicen que apenas y tenía pulso, yo solo recuerdo que pase casi una semana debatiéndome entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Tuve sueños extraños, algunos aterradores, otros llenos de esperanza, en todos ellos estabas tú, hasta que al fin tu recuerdo como un ángel me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Dicen que soy muy afortunado, solo perdí unos dedos del pie izquierdo, así que podré seguir ejerciendo como artillero una vez que me den de alta.

Así es, aún no volveré Candy, te agradezco que me lo hayas pedido y es más especial porque aseguras que nadie te pidió que me lo dijeras, que es tu deseo. Yo también deseo con todo mi corazón volver a verte Candy, pero creo que realmente he encontrado mi camino aquí. Leer la preocupación en tus cartas me llenó de tristeza, lo último que deseo es contrariarte, pero sería falso de mi parte negar que estremeció mi corazón saber que en verdad deseas que esté bien. Quiero pensar que al menos ya no me odias y que cuando vuelva a verte las cosas serán diferentes.

Cuando celebramos la Navidad como mis padres, la tía abuela y los Cornwell enviaron con tiempo una buena dotación de regalos y provisiones, mi unidad pudo disfrutar un poco de dicha navideña. La bufanda que enviaste me ha servido mucho y la uso siempre, el saber que la tejiste tú misma la hace mucho más valiosa, y podría jurar que aún puedo percibir tu perfume en ella. Eso y el crucifijo son mis posesiones más valiosas.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal Leagan

* * *

><p>Calais, Francia; 20 de marzo de 1917<p>

Querida Candy:

Ya estoy completamente restablecido, pero no me enviaron al frente, en lugar de eso estuve en la retaguardia encargado de actividades de logística y estrategia, ya te había dicho que a mis superiores les parece que se me da bien eso de maquinar ideas. Hay un oficial que no siempre le gustan mis planes, "muy maquiavélico" dice, pero como por lo regular resultan, mejor no dice nada.

Para cuando leas esta carta ya iré rumbo a Estados Unidos. Es casi un hecho que nuestro país entrará oficialmente a la guerra y deben entrenar a los reclutas, es por eso que vuelvo, para participar en el entrenamiento. Me hicieron Mayor y con eso vienen más responsabilidades. Al llegar tendré unos días de licencia antes de reportarme a la base militar que me corresponde, iré a Chicago a ver mi familia y espero que me permitas visitarte, si aceptas ¿serías tan amable de enviar una nota con Stear? Sé que a él no le importara hacérmela llegar.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

P.D. Espero que me permitas conservar el crucifijo un poco más, en realidad me gustaría tenerlo hasta que termine la guerra.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro y con el fin de entretenerme.

* * *

><p>Washington, D.C.; 29 de abril de 1917<p>

Querida Candy:

Espero que estés muy bien, espero que esta carta llegue a tiempo para tu cumpleaños junto con tu regalo, ya que no me será posible entregártelo en persona. Sé que William te hará una fiesta como siempre lo hace, ya tendré oportunidad de estar ahí en otra ocasión.

Los días que pasamos juntos en Chicago son un tesoro que vive en mi memoria y me ayuda a soportar el estar lejos de ti. El que hayas aceptado mi cortejo formal representa para mí más que cualquier honor conquistado en batalla, más que haber sanado cualquier herida de guerra; significa que se abre para mí un camino hacia lo más preciado de todo lo que puedo aspirar: tu corazón y tu mano. Sé que me los ganaré Candy, ¿que si usaré tácticas?, claro, como que me llamo Neal Leagan, pero nunca te dañaré con ellas, al contrario lograré que sientas por mí ese fuego que abrasa las entrañas, eso mismo que siento yo por ti.

¿Sabes cuál será mi primera táctica? Logré que me comisionaran a una base militar en Illinois, estaré en el Fuerte Sheridan, a muy poca distancia de Chicago y aún más cerca de Lakewood y el Hogar de Ponny. Así podré pasar mis licencias contigo y mis cartas te llegarán más pronto.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

P.D. Me llegaron un par de cartas de Ronald, una se había retrasado y la otra es más reciente. Se encuentra muy triste ya que sus amigos que también se habían enlistado perdieron la vida, solo queda él de ese grupo de buenos amigos; pero no todo es malo para él, su esposa Edith está embarazada con su primer hijo y tienen una bonita casa en Staffordshire. Me alegró saber que el bebé de Patty y Stear es un niño sano, me halaga que hayan decidido llamarlo Nigel y me alivia que no lo llamaran Neal.

* * *

><p>Fuerte Sheridan, Illinois; 3 de junio de 1917<p>

Querida Candy:

Como bien sabes ya es oficial que nuestro país entró a la guerra, y el general Pershing no desea que enviemos el grueso de nuestras tropas sin el entrenamiento adecuado, por lo que aquí y en otras bases militares estamos trabajando a marchas forzadas. En verdad lamento solo haber ido una vez en todo este tiempo a verte, pero lo cierto es que pasamos momentos muy bellos Candy. Gracias por dejarme conservar esa cinta de tu cabello, pero tú sabes bien lo que yo más anhelo, solo tus labios me harán del todo feliz.

Espero con ansias mi próxima licencia para correr a tus brazos, mi madre insiste en que vaya a Chicago y quiere ofrecer un baile, pero ya me negué porque sé que no sería de tu agrado, el día que pueda llevarte de mi brazo, con gusto aceptaré.

Como siempre te envío todo mi amor.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

* * *

><p>Fuerte Sheridan, Illinois; 11 de octubre de 1917<p>

Querida Candy:

Sé que recién nos vimos, pero cada vez soporto menos la idea de estar lejos de ti, aunque el recuerdo de tus dulces besos me sostenga. Ahora entiendo a Stear, cuando le pregunté qué lo había motivado a no rendirse cuando estuvo en aquella prisión, su respuesta fue que el recuerdo de Patty, su sonrisa, sus besos –recuerdo que se sonrojó cuando me lo dijo–, la promesa que le había hecho de mostrarle el sol poniente… Tan solo pensar en nuestro primer beso, a la sombra de ese gran árbol que tanto te gusta, y los que han seguido después, me hace sentir que puedo salir a enfrentar a todo el ejército enemigo yo solo, pero no te preocupes no iré al frente otra vez. No niego que me gustaría, pero de nuevo el pensar en tus ojos llorosos cuando te lo mencioné, me hace desistir.

Ya puedo responder a la pregunta que me hiciste, sí tendré licencia en Navidad y convencí a mi padre de pasarla en nuestra propiedad cerca de Lakewood, así podré pasar la víspera contigo y la Navidad con ellos.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y comentar :-)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro y con el fin de entretenerme.

* * *

><p>Fuerte Sheridan, Illinois; 5 de abril de 1918<p>

Querida Candy:

Ya no puedo esperar más a que termine esa maldita guerra, ¿qué te puedo decir? A pesar de que gracias a ella encontré mi camino y algo que en verdad quiero hacer y, principalmente, logré ser digno de lo que más amo en esta vida: tú; a pesar de todo eso, también sé que ahora es lo único que nos impide estar juntos. No tiene caso que intente describir como me sentí cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa, basta decir que en ese momento logré ver y tocar el cielo.

Como te imaginarás, la charla que tuve con William para pedirle tu mano no fue nada fácil. No sé que tanto te haya contado él, pero sí te puedo decir que hubo gritos, maldiciones y silencios incómodos por igual. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que llegaríamos a los puños. Tuve que recordarle sus propias palabras, él mismo me dijo hace tiempo frente a una multitud que tú elegirías a tu propio esposo y, vaya que da vueltas la vida, me aceptaste a mí; convencerlo de ello y de que lo hiciste libremente no resultó fácil pero lo entiendo, finalmente él, como yo, solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Él fue quien puso la condición de que la boda se celebre al finalizar la guerra, supongo que quiere asegurarse que no es un capricho o una treta, no lo culpo, pero así lo dispuso y así lo haremos Candy. Sé que la opinión de él también es importante para ti, además que te preocupa su felicidad, yo también quiero que encuentre pronto a aquella enfermera que conoció en África que tanto ha buscado. Tal vez si logra encontrarla pronto, nos permita casarnos antes. Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizá solo quiera tenerte cerca más tiempo, sabes que cuando nos casemos es muy probable que debamos mudarnos a Washington para que siga trabajando en el ejército.

Reza mucho Candy, para que pueda tenerte pronto entre mis brazos y seas mi esposa.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal.

* * *

><p>Fuerte Sheridan, Illinois; 20 de agosto de 1918<p>

Querida Candy:

Sé que apenas hace unos días que nos vimos, pero de verdad cada vez me resulta más insoportable estar lejos de ti. Festejar mi cumpleaños junto contigo lo hizo el mejor de todos hasta ahora, te agradezco que hayas aceptado acompañarme un momento a casa de mi familia, sé que no te trae buenos recuerdos pero aun así fuiste. Como habrás visto mi madre y mi hermana pudieron comportarse, están advertidas, si te hacen algún desplante, en cuanto nos casemos pediré mi cambio a la base militar más remota posible y como ahora saben que no son solo palabras vacías tendrán que respetarte si quieren formar parte de mi vida.

Stear me escribió para contarme que Patty está embarazada de nuevo, está contento porque sus hijos se llevarán más o menos lo mismo que se llevan él y Archie, por lo que podrán convivir y ser grandes cómplices como ellos, lo único que lamenta es que aún no haya más niños en la familia. Eso me hizo pensar en algo Candy, el recuerdo de cada momento vivido contigo es lo que me mantiene en pie y con ganas de seguir mi día a día, en especial –espero que no te moleste que lo ponga por escrito– esa tarde en que te hice mi mujer. Sé que no te arrepientes de haberte entregado a mí, ni yo me arrepiento de haber tomado tu inocencia, ¿qué más podía suceder entre dos que se aman tanto como tú y yo? Solo una demostración física de lo que nuestros corazones y almas sienten.

Perdón por desviarme, la carta de Stear me hizo pensar que esa tarde podría tener consecuencias, por favor si tienes la menor sospecha que así es envíame un telegrama cuanto antes para pedir licencia y casarnos de inmediato, aunque sea en secreto. De cualquier manera, creo que esta guerra terminará pronto, mis superiores tienen confianza en que así será y yo también.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

* * *

><p>Fuerte Sheridan, Illinois; 27 de octubre de 1918<p>

Querida Candy:

Como siempre deseo que estés muy bien, yo estoy muy esperanzado, ya se habla del final inminente de la guerra, incluso hemos dejado de entrenar a los reclutas para el combate y hemos empezado a organizar el espacio para que esto funcione como centro para rehabilitar heridos y para atender a la gente que está cayendo víctima de la influenza española.

Ya le he escrito a mi madre y a William para que empiecen con los preparativos de la boda, mi padre insiste en regalarnos un viaje y lo acepté. Ya hablé con mis superiores y en cuanto se firme el armisticio me darán seis semanas de licencia, y cuando terminen esos días deberé reportarme en Washington para recibir órdenes. Confío que si se preparan desde ahora, en cuanto reciba la noticia nos casaremos en dos semanas.

Candy mi amor, no puedo creer que por fin serás mi esposa, este largo camino que los dos hemos recorrido por fin llega a su fin, que en realidad será un nuevo comienzo. Sabes que me había hecho ilusiones que pronto seríamos padres, cuando me avisaste que no debía preocuparme en realidad me decepcioné un poco. Pero la vida me ha enseñado que todo sucede por algo y pronto podremos dedicarnos con todas nuestras fuerzas a formar nuestra familia, la familia Leagan.

Siempre tuyo:

Neal

* * *

><p>Fuerte Sheridan, Illinois; 11 de noviembre de 1918<p>

Candy:

Guerra terminó, voy a casa.

Neal

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias todas por leer, seguir, añadir a favoritos y comentar, todas estas acciones son un halago para mí. Sobre todo viniendo de chicas tan talentosas como ustedes.<p>

Gracias por comentar: **LizvetArdray, Lady Lyuva Sol, Stear's Girl, Leri, Noemi Cullen, mbar, Alizzzz G, Karysthel, Friditas, demonyc, EriAleSir, Chiquita Andrew, Lady Supernova e Iurisangel43**

Gracias por seguir: **Lady Lyuva Sol, **LizvetArdray, memsaab, soniakarina y **EriAleSir******

Gracias por añadir a favoritos: **Lady Lyuva Sol, **LizvetArdray, AdventureSam, **Stear's Girl ****y **EriAleSir************

Y gracias a ******Stear's Girl ******por la bella imagen que ilustra este fic.****  
><strong>**


End file.
